Daughter of Darkness
by Black Convoy
Summary: A young orphan girl. A plot to destroy the Decepticons from the inside. What does Hotaru have to do with it? Transformers: Robots in Disguise/ Sailor Moon x-over. Read and Review!
1. Intro

I have created another original, the first x-over with Transformers Robots in Disguise! I've had the plans for this story since last summer, but I got deeply involved with Frozen Fangs.

Sixshot: A Transformers story staring Hotaru and I'm not in it! How could you?

Scourge: Cool off ninja bot, I'll take good care of her. After all, I am her father.

Anyways, I know it's cruel of me to bate you like this, so I'll try to put the first chapter up by next week. So enjoy!

* * *

Introduction 

I lost my parents in an accident in New York. For a while, I was an orphan. That was until HE came along…

To many people, my father was the equivalent to the devil's right hand. Others declared him to be the evil form of Optimus Prime, having the same strength, intelligence, speed, and leadership qualities, but holding the opposite values of Prime. He is a great warrior and leader of the Predacon sub faction, the Decepticons. He is second only to Megatron, but that is something I doubt seriously. Despite all of his negative aspects, there is a side to him that none but me have seen… a sense of compassion and love that is buried deep within his spark. My father is the Duke of Destruction. The mighty Transformer known as… Scourge.


	2. Prize of the Decepticons

Finally, I got the first chapter up. Sorry it took so long, but I'd lost my jump drive with the document on it and I only recently found it. Anyways, I'd like to thank Harpygirl91, Starscream, and Dglprincess105 for their reviews. I hope that this makes your wait worth it. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 1

Prize of the Decepticons

Today was an unusual day for the students at a particular middle school in Japan. For once, the children were excited to go to school. The reason behind this strange inspiration was the appearance of a certain guest speaker named Optimus Prime. All of the students gathered outside the school gym and waited for the heroic Autobot leader to make his appearance. Eventually, the level of excitement grew to irrepressible proportions so that the teachers and the rest of the school staff could not handle it. However, silence fell over the crowd as the sounds of a siren reached their ears. All of the children stared at the fire engine drove into the driveway. "Optimus Prime, transform," it said as the front section detached from the rest of the truck and changed into Prime's body. "Thank you for allowing me to speak to all of you today. I also would like to thank all of you in your support for us in our war against the Predacons and Decpticons. Thanks to all of you, we can protect the Earth with great vigor."

All of the children cheered at Prime's words, that is, all except for one 6th grade girl. She was deeply hurt by the Autobot's declaration and made her pain noticeable by running out away from the crowd. Optimus discerned this and attempted to go after her, but one of the teachers stopped him. "Please let me deal with her. I have a pretty good idea of what is troubling her," spoke the teacher.

"Very well then," conceded Prime, though he was reluctant to do so. He hated the fact that he unintentionally harmed the child and yearned for a chance to atone. However, there were still about a few hundred children that sought the Auobot leader's attention and he could not ignore that.

The girl stopped running once she arrived at the back of the fifth building on the school grounds. She was exhausted and the pain in her heart was too much to bear. She leaned against the wall and broke down crying. "Hotaru-chan, may I ask what's wrong?" Hotaru Tomoe looked up at the woman standing beside her and wiped the tears from her purple eyes.

"Meioh-sensei, why are you here," she asked her teacher.

"That's a silly question. I'm here because I was worried about you," replied the 6th grade science teacher, Setsuna Meioh as she gently wiped away newly formed tears from her student's eyes. "I have a feeling that you were hurt by Optimus Prime's statement because of your father. Am I right," she asked softly while doing everything in her power to comfort the grieving girl.

"Hai. Just because Oto-san is a Decepticon doesn't mean he's a bad person. I mean, he's never mean to me and is always looking out for what's best for me."

"But Optimus Prime-san is not aware of that, so is it really ok to be mad at him for doing something he did not know would hurt you," asked the woman with dark green hair. She was successful in getting her point across to Hotaru and watched as the girl agreed to her statement. "Then you should talk with him and tell him what exactly hurt you."

"Yes, please let me know what I did to offend you," said Prime as he came around the corner. He looked at Hotaru who was about to burst into tears again and then at Setsuna who was giving him a non-approving glare. "Forgive me, I did not want to eavesdrop, but I needed to know what I did to upset you. Before I ask you to explain, would you please tell me your name," asked Optimus as he carefully extended his hand to Hotaru in a gesture of friendship.

Hotaru really did not even want to see the large red robot, but Meioh-sensei's words kept running through her head. Besides, it was not in her nature to refuse such a sincere request from a sincere person, or robot in this case. "Tomoe, Hotaru," she replied while struggling to extend her hand to his. However, she was able to do it and quickly made contact with Prime's large metallic hand. "I'm upset because your words are only making the Decepticons seem more evil than they really are!"

Prime was shocked by Hotaru's answer and drew back a little. "What do you mean? Why would a human child sympathize with the Decepticons?" Hotaru only made him more confused when she removed her uniform top to reveal her undershirt with the Decepticon insignia on the back. "Why…," Optimus stopped in midsentence upon detecting incoming lasers and jumped back in order to dodge them.

"Step away from the girl Optimus Prime," demanded a green camouflaged missile truck as it rolled up to the building. "She comes with me," it further stated at the same time as it transformed.

"Mega-Octane, I don't know what you're getting at, but there is no way in the Pit that I'd let you take a human child to a psychopath like Megatron." Prime summoned his trailer and had it eject his battle mode's right fist. With great speed and nimble movements, Optimus managed to dodge every one of Mega-Octane's attacks as well as counter with a punishing uppercut to the Decepticon Commando's jaw, sending him flying back.

Mega-Octane recovered and prepared for a second round. "You'll pay for that, Prime," he growled prior to charging the Autobot leader. In response, Optimus grabbed Hotaru and Setsuna, moved to the side of Mega-Octane's projected path, and kicked him away so to avoid unnecessary damage to the school building. Angry from suffering two humiliating defeats to Optimus Prime, the Commando leader decided to use his ultimate weapon, his twin-barrel cannon on his back. However, he was stopped in mid-charge when his cannon was shot off.

"That's enough, Mega-Octane. I'll take over from here," said a tall, black Decepticon with blood red optics. His arrival on the battlefield made Prime worry even more for the safety of the school and its students. Optimus knew this bot very well and was very aware of his destructive power and ruthless attitude. "Optimus Prime, you have just crossed the line," he said as he drew his weapon of choice dubbed the Sword of Fury.

"No, Scourge, not here," Optimus pleaded, but seemingly to no avail. His options were dwindling as fast as the distance between him and Scourge. Prime utterly hated the thought of having to fight at a school of all places as well as the thought of dying without a fight, but those seemed to be the only choices he had. Yet, Scourge surprised him by stopping his blade inches away from his face.

"I present to you a proposition," said the black Convoy (Scourge's Japanese name meaning Black Prime) as he withdrew the sword from Optimus' face and extended it as a form of surrender. "In exchange for my daughter, I swear that the Decepticons will comply with a five day ceasefire. Are those acceptable terms for you?" Prime could sense the anger and disparity in Scourge's voice, making him wonder if the Decepticon had blown a fuse or if he truly had a daughter.

"Papa," cried Hotaru, allowing Optimus understand the situation. Everything was clear to him, and he felt horrible for it. Prime figured that Scourge mistook his actions as an effort to take his daughter hostage, when in reality, he was only trying to protect Hotaru. He wanted to clear up the misunderstanding but Scourge's offer was too good to pass up. However, for the betterment of the people of Earth, Prime decided to go against his code of honor and accepted Scourge's proposal. He extended his hand to his nemesis who dropped his sword at Prime's feet and placed his hand underneath to insure the safe transfer of his daughter.

"Are you alright Hotaru," Scourge asked the tiny girl in his hand. She responded with a smile that relieved him of unneeded stress. "That's good to hear." His focus then shifted to Mega-Octane who was waiting patiently for a chance to blow Optimus' head clear off his body. "Fall back to the base," ordered Scourge as he shifted his head towards Prime, "I'll join you in a few nano-kliks." The Decepticon commander placed his daughter on the ground and walked until he was equal with Optimus Prime's side. "I hate you Prime. I hate you more than anything in this wretched universe. Even now, I am fighting the urge to strangle you, but my daughter's safety and well-being take priority over everything. So enjoy your victory while you can, because I will be certain to despark you in our next battle."

"I'm sorry, Scourge. However, I feel the same way about the people of Earth, so try with all of your might, but you'll never defeat me."

"We'll see," countered Scourge as he started walking away.

"Wait," said Optimus, getting his black counterpart to stop. "Once Megatron gets wind of this, he won't be very happy. So I think you'll need this in order to protect Hotaru." Prime returned the Sword of Fury to its rightful owner.

"I cannot guarantee that the Predacons won't attack the people of Earth, and Skyfire will act if it is Megatron's wish, regardless of my orders. If that is to happen, then inform me the next time we meet in battle… Scourge transform," he commanded and his transforming cog activated, allowing him to take on his tanker trunk mode.

Optimus Prime could only watch as Scourge drove away with Hotaru. "I pray for that girl's sake, that you know what you're doing, Scourge."

Predacon/ Decepticon Mobile Fortress:

"Scourge, you fool," roared Megatron as he threw his second-in-command against a wall. "Who gave you permission to make such a decision?!" The Predacon six-changer marched over to his kneeling subordinate and kicked him against the wall several times. "The only reason you exist is to serve me and help me achieve my goal of conquering the universe. Instead, all you do is fail and hinder my plans!"

Hotaru watched in horror as her father silently took the beating that Megatron was giving him. "Leave Scourge-papa alone, you big ugly bully," she shouted at the tyrant.

"Silence, you pathetic flesh creature. You have no right to insult me." Megatron took a moment to think and then turned towards Hotaru. "Now that I think of it, you are the reason for Scourge's demoralized state. Therefore, if I eliminate you, he will return to his former, battle-hardened mentality quickly." The Predacon vampire raised his Striker Lance above the young girl's head and brought it down.

Naturally, Hotaru closed her eyes, covered her head, and prayed that her death would be painless. However, death was not ready for her yet, not if Scourge had anything to say about it. With the sound of metal clashing against metal and her father's screams of pain, the young girl opened her eyes to see her father shielding her and Megatron's Striker Lance jammed in his left arm. Yet, there was more to it; Scourge's sword was aimed at his master's neck. Still, the black Prime was a Decepticon and swore absolute loyalty to Megatron. "With every jolt of electricity that flows through my body, I swear to make your destiny come true, Master Megatron. However, Hotaru is the only thing that is truly mine and I will not stand ideally by while she is about to be destroyed," explained Scourge as he lowered his sword. Then, an event took place that Hotaru would never have anticipated. All five of the Decepticon Commandoes formed a protective circle around her, also including the likes of newer Decepticons Sandstorm, Dreadwind, and Obsidian.

Megatron growled at the minor defeat he'd just suffered. He could have easily recalibrated the sparks of Scourge and the Commandoes, but the problem lied in Sandstorm and Dreadwind whom were sent from a different dimension by the ruthless Decepticon Mega-Zarak. He could not punish them without possibly instigating a fight which he could not win. "Very well, Scourge. You can keep your little human pet, but make sure she does not interfere with my plans again. Now be gone from my chamber." All of the Decepticons bowed before their master and took their leave.

"Papa, are you alright," asked Hotaru out of concern for her father's left arm.

"I am fine, Hotaru, but I am more concerned about you," answered the Duke of Destruction (I don't know if I explained this in the intro, but the title of Duke of Destruction is given to the second-in-command of the Decepticons and/or Predacons). "I don't want you to be involved in this war. It is not the place for a kind hearted girl like you, and if anything were to happen to you," Scourge paused for a second and took in a deep breath, "I'd never be able to forgive myself." He took the human girl off of his shoulder and set her down in front of her make-shift room in the back corner of his quarters.

"Don't worry papa, I won't get involved," Hotaru promised her mechanical parent. "I love you."

"I love you too, Firefly, I love you too."


End file.
